


Zootopia: After Dark

by IyanSommerset



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyanSommerset/pseuds/IyanSommerset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zootopia, the city of lights, the city of dreams, the city that never sleeps. But beneath its shiny exterior, there exists a steamy underbelly. When the sun goes down, this part of the city awakens. This is a more intimate, sensual side of the city.</p>
<p>This is a collection of shorts and scenes showcasing the more risque aspects of life in the world's greatest mammalian city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Minutes

"Nicholas P. Wilde, I want you now!" Her voice rang in his right ear and straight into his head so fast, he could feel his brain reverberating from the force of her whisper. Her extremely loud whisper. He could feel the warmth of her breath tickling the sensitive hairs on the inside of his ear, sending the scent of carrots down the side of his snout and into his sensitive nostrils.

Nick Wilde looked down as the wide-eyed rabbit that had managed to pull his head down to one side with all of her weight on his tie. Staring upwards into his emerald eyes was his colleague and fellow police mammal Judy Hopps, the first and only rabbit officer of the Zootopia Police Department. Incidentally, she also happened to be his partner. His partner, in more ways than one, as one could deduce from the way her excited face was an inch away from his own.

"Not here, carrots!" Nick straightened back up as fast as he could and quickly looked around if anyone saw the partially scandalous scene that was playing out in a dank hallway somewhere in the bowels of the Zootopia Police Department. The narrow corridor was empty. The frosted glass window that led into the interrogation room to their right was dark. From the end of the short hallway, the faint sound of bustling activity was coming from the front lobby. The muffled voices of their fellow officers engaging in their afternoon activities bounced against the walls until they reached the two partners.

Nick swung his head towards the other end of the corridor, the one that led to Chief Bogo's auxiliary office. It was a second, more private office that the chief maintained aside from the one upstairs he used to accommodate guests. Some light filtered past the closed blinds beyond the darkened office window, indicating that the chief was right there, probably working on the details of some case.

"Nick," he felt Judy tug once more on his tie. He glanced down to see his partner giving him a rather seductive stare as she put her index finger in her mouth. Slowly, she drew it out over her extended tongue and traced a line down her chin, down her neck, ending between her tiny breasts. A sharp smile formed on her glistening lips while she unbuttoned the center of her shirt with a flick of her finger. The smile grew on one side of her voice as she pulled the opening to the side to flash him as much of her furry mound as she could.

Rabbits. Nick shook his head and sighed. She had been acting weird all morning, starting from the time they bumped into each other upon entering the station. A staunch workaholic, Judy typically arrived early, a few hours earlier than most of their colleagues in fact. She was quite the workaholic, an artifact of her being the most diminutive member of the ZPD. Nick, out of practiced habit, arrived exactly on time. Not a minute too soon and not a minute too late. Time was too precious to spend waiting for the clock to start. And definitely too important to spend after hours even for more peanuts on his paycheck. On an ordinary day, Judy would already have been at her desk when he got in.

But this morning was different. Even before he got to the front door, she skipped up to him and gave him a hug. As far as their co-workers knew, they were just extremely close friends and this behavior was nothing special to the two smallest ZPD officers. However, this hug felt different, more akin to the hugs she gave him whenever he dropped by at her apartment. It was the hug she usually gave him before she snuck him up to her room. It was the hug she gave him right before she would tear off his shirt and throw his tie in the corner. The same exact hug she gave as she bit down on his lip, her dull claws tracing lines on his bare back, shaking in the throes of ecstasy.

"Are you crazy? Not here!" Nick whispered in response. The couple was normally cautious in how they conducted themselves at work. If anyone at the station found out they were more than professional partners, more than just friends, it might jeopardize their careers. Not to mention the scandal it would inevitably cause if it were to get out beyond the confines of the ZPD. Interspecies relationships were frowned upon, quite rare even in a diverse metropolis like Zootopia. Somewhat unheard of. A relationship between predator and prey? Unthinkable. A relationship between a predator and his specific prey species? Nick didn't even want to think of the repercussions.

"Please, just once. I haven't been able to think of anything at all since last night." Judy leaned in against Nick, pressing her entire body against the whole of his right leg and some of his abdomen. He tried not to look down at her. Her huge, lavender orbs were a death trap to the fox. A few mere moments staring into her made his knees weak, his legs losing all - _oh, there it goes_. Nick cursed mentally as he fell into her trap.

"What is the deal with you, carrots?" He guided her farther down the corridor, away from the rest of their co-workers but dangerously close to the chief's auxiliary office. Perhaps he could just kiss this away until the day was over. Then he could properly scratch her itch back home in her apartment. Or knowing Judy, somewhere on the way home.

The bunny looked down, trying to hide a look of embarrassment on her face. "M-mating season." The grey fur on her cheeks barely hid the crimson hue that her flesh had taken on. He had only just noticed her left foot rapidly assaulting the floor, tapping vigorously while she tried to stand still.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Nick slapped his forehead with a padded paw. He had only heard of rabbit mating season in passing. Rabbits were notorious for it. God knows how many multiplication jokes the other boys at the station made whenever they talked about Judy or her species. Being a red fox who knew no rabbits when he was growing up, he never thought it relevant to his life. Until now.

A thought crossed his mind. "Wait, how'd you deal with this before? Surely this can't your first season?" Judy was twenty four. According to his quick calculations, she should already have experienced over a dozen seasons in her entire life. Maybe more. The thought of a teenage fling with some hick rabbit from her hometown of Bunnyborrow lit a tiny flame of jealousy deep in Nick’s mind. But he pushed it down, for another time to deal with. He sighed. Maybe there was a trick to this, the cunning fox thought. There had to be. He dared a glance at Chief Bogo's door. Nothing. Yet. Perhaps the boss was upstairs. Hopefully.

"I uh, you know. Fixed it myself." Judy never looked guiltier than that moment. The tiny rabbit twisted from side-to-side, feet and knees together and hands in her pockets. Her face was a bright reddish grey now, especially in the lighter fur below her tiny nose and around her mouth. Nick couldn’t help but find it extremely adorable. "But it doesn't work anymore now that I have you around," she said hesitantly, her head bowed down low and foot scratching the floor.

The way she was tracing lines on the station floor with the dull claw at the tip of her big toe made him want to hug her. And there was something in the air. Something about her scent had changed. Her advances were softening him up. Nick felt a tingle of biology that he declined to respond to. A little spark in the pit of his gut. He couldn't afford to. They couldn't afford to.

"Look, I'm needed up front in ten minutes. Can't you uh, hold it?" He asked, trying hard not to make it sound like a desperate excuse. It wasn't anyway. He was indeed meeting a potential lead that he had to meet at the front of the station in around ten minutes. For all he knew, his contact was already there, waiting in the lobby. Which was not a good place for a nervous skunk to be.

"Five minutes!" Judy hungrily whispered as she leapt up and planted her mouth on his lips. She threw her arms around his neck while her strong legs wrapped around his abdomen like a vise. "We can do it in just five minutes," she repeated, some audible strain in her voice. "I'm almost there anyway."

Surprised by the kiss, Nick hesitated for a brief moment before returning the effort. _Dammit_ , Nick cursed inside. Her distinctly hormonal rabbit scent was intoxicating. He fought his growing feral urges as he tried to set his partner back down on the ground. No good, she was clinging to him like a hungry koala. Nick glanced towards the front of the station. Thankfully, there seemed to be some sort of exchange happening in that direction. A brief check on the chief's door gave the same results. Chief Bogo was still busy. For now.

"Carrots! Hopps? Judy!" Nick tried to call her attention out through the side of his mouth but she was too far gone, sucking on his snout while clinging on to him like her life depended on it. "Ah, crap. Dammit, Judy."

The lanky fox clumsily maneuvered his four-foot frame to and through the door to the unoccupied interrogation room with a two-foot rabbit clinging to his torso. And his face. He flicked the lock on the door, knowing full well that this room was designed to be easily enterable from the outside.

"Mmnhm, Nick. Kiss me back you tease!" She flicked her tiny tongue over his moist lips. Nick hadn't realized it but he had begun salivating, a sign that his companion's advances were getting to him. His primal urges being teased awake, he found himself sucking back on her tongue involuntarily, causing Judy to moan and grind her body against him.

"No, no, no, wait..." He lost himself in her scent, kissing her frantically. _Five minutes. No longer than that._ His mind, the part that hadn't yet been seduced, was trying to remind him of something. Trying to get him to stop.

Ten minutes. A nagging feeling that there wasn't enough time hovered in the back of Nick's mind as he gave in completely to his lover's advances, ravaging her lips, mouth and neck with sloppy kisses. What little sentient consciousness he managed to hold on to was dedicated to keeping their noise down so as not to alert any of their colleagues.

The room was dark enough and the single pane of glass that separated them from the hallway was frosted and blurry. Things that Nick couldn't really think about as he completed what Judy had begun and fully unbuttoned her top, exposing her swollen chest.

Nick had enough sense to gently place his padded paw over his partner's mouth as he laid her down on the table, the one that was reserved for perps and suspects, and began licking her exposed breasts. He could feel her incisors digging into the soft pads on his palm as Judy moaned loudly into his cupped hand.

Nick buried his snout in the grey tuft of fur below Judy’s neck. He loved nibbling on her chest. Gripping her tiny nubs with his lips. Running the extremely rough part of his tongue, a structure evolved long ago in his canine ancestors for rasping meat off of bone, over her pert breasts. Judy enthusiastically responded with a wide variety of stifled yelps, shrieks and moans depending on how hard he drew it his fleshy wet pad across her chest.

Judy's scent was overwhelming. Their eyes met for a brief, fleeting moment, her purple ones clearly begging him for something she didn't need to voice out. His own gaze flickered downwards as he followed her enticing aroma, his snout following suit as his mouth salivated at the thought of tasting her tender flesh.

"N-Nick," he felt her paws grab his ears and forcefully pull him up towards her head. The red haze of arousal clouded not only his vision, but his conscious mind. Half of which was still trying to hold on his sanity, trying to remind him to stop. She shook her head, her ears swinging limply from side to side. "N-no time," she motioned to the soft spot between her legs that Nick could almost feel on the tip of his tongue. "F-five minutes, hun." Judy groaned into his ear. "I want you inside me."

Five minutes. The words rattled around in his mind as he struggled with the buckle of his belt. They shouldn't be doing this, his sentient mind reminded him. He managed to venture a glance at the window as he finally got the simple metal device unclasped. Still no one outside, no silhouettes standing just beyond that thin pane of frosted glass that separated them from the rest of the world.

The internal sigh of relief he felt was quickly overcome by a familiar scent that suddenly exploded within the confines of the tiny room. A thick and colorless aroma that sept into his nostrils and threatened to overcome all his conscious inhibitions and reprehensions. Judy.

Beneath him, his lover had somehow managed to slip off just the bottom half of her tight blue jumpsuit and was presenting herself to him quite explicitly. She had spread her legs wide open, her knees so far out that her calves hung over the edges of the table with her feet hanging curled in anticipation. His attention was drawn closer to her body however. Her legs weren't the only parts that were spread open, waiting for him.

Five minutes. Nick was fully overcome, a primal passion clouding both his vision and his judgement as he dropped his trousers far enough to free his own self, engorged and willing. A feral growl passed from his throat as he positioned himself between Judy's thighs, grasping them with his paws as he felt her wetness dripping from her body.

"Come. On. Five minutes!" She grunted out right before she took hold of both his wrists and forcefully pulled her lithe body towards him and around him. "Aah, yess..." Her words slipped from her exposed tongue as her tiny body accommodated the entirety of her lover into herself.

Nick growled again, his feral instincts fighting with his sentient sensibilities as he began pumping his hips in a rhythmic fashion, slow and steady. A part of his mind anchored him to the real world, making sure he didn't thrust too far deep into Judy. As a rabbit, she was much smaller than he was, and they discovered early in their relationship that Nick was far longer than she could physically take. Not comfortably at least.

"Ohh!" Her already large eyes were enormous now, pupils dilated and staring straight at his face beyond his snout and into his own eyes. The slight, downwards curve of her thin eyebrows seemed to be giving him an impression of disbelief, either at the intense sensations she was experiencing at the moment or the fact that they were making love in a room in the middle of the busiest police station in the entire city. This was crazy.

The more Nick thought about the danger of being caught, the tighter he felt below the waist, not that that was necessary. From the rather intense moans and yelps that managed to slip out between his palm and Judy's lips, she was most probably feeling the same thing. He could see her knuckles growing pale beneath her fur as she gripped the sides of the heavy table so she could press herself against him hard.

As he continued his gentle thrusting, Nick sensed a pressure building in his loins. _Dammit_. It had come much sooner than he had anticipated, way faster than he was used to. It was probably the unique situation, the overwhelming feeling of novelty and danger, or Judy's scent that was sending him careening to the crest of the hill that normally took much longer to summit.

The scent of her fur wafted upwards straight to his already overloaded sense of smell. He needed to taste her. To feel her soft fur on the surface of his tongue. Nick bent forward, assisted by Judy pulling on his tie while she yelped repeatedly into his palm. She guided him upwards until his face was directly over hers. In a single, fluid motion, he pulled his hand off her mouth and replaced it with his lips. She continued yelping her tiny little rabbit moans straight into his throat, every single thrust eliciting a high-pitched groan that tickled his neck from the inside.

Five minutes. The voice in the back of his mind reminded him as he upped the tempo, causing Judy to suck his tongue straight out past his lips and into hers. She attacked his mouth with a certain savagery, using her upper teeth to scrape his sensitive flesh in the fashion she knew he enjoyed.

It was becoming harder to breathe. The room's air was quickly turning a hot and heavy mix of odors and scents, the aroma of two young lovers in a passionate heat. It was an atmosphere that was quickly bringing the near-feral fox to the point of no return. The pressure building up in him was threatening to explode.

"J-Judy..." He managed to growl as he pulled away from a kiss to softly bite the base of her right ear. The room was disappearing from his field of view. It was just him and Judy now. Everything else seemed like an unimportant distraction. He bit down as hard as he could while keeping his lips between his sharp teeth and the flesh of her ear. A series of high-pitched sucking noises slipped forth from Judy's lips. The ecstatic rabbit was biting down hard on her lower lip, her large teeth exposed in a half-grimace of sheer ecstasy. This was it.

Nick remembered to seal his lover's mouth with his lips as reality all but vanished from his vision, replaced by an explosion of bright flashes and colors. All sense of touch coalesced in his belly, then rushed down into his loins, on their way towards his partner's body through the fleshy crimson bridge that joined the two lovers. Judy's audible effusions had grown softer, near silent, and her tongue had ceased savaging the inside of his mouth. And then right on cue, just as Nick was reaching the apex of ecstasy, she joined him with a screaming groan straight into the back of his throat.

Beneath him, Judy's body erupted in tremors as she joined him in orgasmic bliss. Her dull claws dug into the cloth covering his back as she clung to his chest, craning her neck upwards to keep her face in line with his own. Her strong legs wrapped around his abdomen, squeezing his insides tight as she humped repeatedly, riding his body from the bottom.

Millions of years of evolution and instinct took over the two lovers, flushing them awash in passion and emotion. Nick finally gave in to his savage primal urges, thrusting in an out of Judy, helping keep her in her own slice of heaven. She was responding in kind, bucking her hips with such ferocity that even without his assistance, she was forcing him in and out of her all by herself. Deep. Deeper than he was used to. Not that Nick was conscious enough to notice. With a very stifled groan, he finally felt his lust leave his body and straight into Judy's.

It took Judy a few more seconds to finish, her pulsating tight musculature squeezing every drop of precious fluid from Nick's flesh. He never got used to her tightness, a perk of rabbits being much smaller than foxes, and she was small even for a bunny. Nick smiled as he disengaged his lips from Judy's, a single strand of crystalline saliva serving as an ephemeral bridge between their panting mouths.

A satisfied glowing grin formed from the corners of her swollen lips as her lavender eyes finally peeked from behind her eyelids. The fur on her neck was matted with saliva and sweat, her ears dropping formless under her head. The smile on her mouth took on a guilty tone as her eyes met her partner's.

"Oh my god, did we just?" Her eyes flicked around as recognition of where they were slowly settled in. Nick was simply content to hover over her and watch the slew of expressions he expected to see on her face as the reality of what they had just done sunk in. They had just made love, sweet, sweet love, in the middle of the Zootopia Police Department, surrounded by their colleagues and friends. And they had no idea.

Nick nodded with his customary smug grin. "Couldn't help it, officer. The bunny just wouldn't take no for an answer." He relished these post-coital exchanges, sometimes even more than the preceding act. The gentle ribbing over who was louder or more aggressive, teasing over the various lewd acts they had just engaged in, Nick lived for these.

Exhausted, Judy simply smiled back at him, her neck craned downwards with her back still flat on the table. "You know you love me," she lovingly teased, her left eyebrow jumping up and down playfully.

"Yes." Nick smiled back. "Yes I do." He leaned back and placed his index finger on her two exposed teeth. He then traced a path down her glistening lips, down her chin, along the midline of her neck and then to the shallow valley between the fluffy mounds on her chest. That was where his finger stopped. The rest of his palm followed suit to rest on Judy's chest, his remaining digits radiating out like rivers along the valleys formed by the base of her pert breasts.

Her exposed chest rose and fell beneath his paw, her fluff rising like a tiny forest between the raised ridges of his trembling knuckles. He could feel her tiny heart beating rapidly from within her chest. It mirrored the way his own heart was thumping below his sweaty neck.

Nick looked at the clock on the wall, wondering if they had enough time for another go. Apparently, five minutes was all they needed. One glance at his partner was all he needed. The naughty smile on her lips told him all he needed to know. Five minutes it was.

That was when they heard the sound of the doorknob turn rapidly several times. Nick barely had time to remember that he had locked it right before they shuffled in earlier. The darkened silhouette of a large mammal stood beyond the pane of frosted glass that separated the tiny room from the hallway.

Chief Bogo's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Clawhauser! Who locked the interrogation room again?" The police chief rapped on the wooden part of the door with his hooves, and then attempted to peek inside. Thankfully, the glass was too frosted and the room too dark to be able to see inside. Nick hoped. Bogo's shadow walked off towards the lobby, muttering something about spare keys.

Judy's eyes grew wide in surprise as she quickly drew her unbuttoned top close and pushed away with her feet. Or tried to. Nick felt a rather painful tug between his legs as a grimace crossed her eyes when she did.

They were still connected.

It suddenly dawned on the horny fox what his conscious mind had been trying to remind him earlier. Nick and Judy's eyes met and together, their gazes crawled down her chest towards that vulnerable spot between her legs where the two lovers were still joined together. Apparently, in their fast and furious act of passion, she had pushed him so deep into herself she took in that all of him. Including that.

"My knot." Nick's voice trailed off as he realized what plunging the whole way into his lover entailed. He tried to pull out but couldn't. The thick, bulbous muscle that canines possessed was too deep inside her and far too engorged to take out. It probably made more sense thousands of years ago when his savage ancestors needed to make sure that they and they alone fathered their respective females' next brood. It made sure they would stay connected for some while.

"Oh my god, it won't pull out!" Judy whispered in a panicked voice. She looked desperately at her lover. It wasn't the first time they had locked together like this. But those times were usually in the safety of her place, or Nick's shack. This was in the middle of the most populous district in the entire city.

Nick tried again but to no avail. Judy's muffled grunt of pain stopped him from trying unsuccessfully to extricate himself from her pulsing self. Her tightness didn't help matters either. There was still probably some leftover arousal from their earlier lovemaking. There certainly was in his case.

Outside, the sound of jangling keys triggered a new sense of panic in the conjoined lovers. Judy leapt forward, clinging to her partner with her arms around his neck. “Hide!” She half-yelled, half-whispered into his ear. Her legs wrapped around his torso yet again.

Nick grabbed his diminutive lover and instinctively ducked underneath the large table, hoping it would provide the necessary cover until they had managed to figure this out. She wasn’t that heavy, normally standing just a little bit over half his height. But their lovemaking had taken out a lot from him, and her weight bore down on his aching back as he crawled under the table on all fours with Judy hanging from him like a baby koala.

Chief Bogo's silhouette appeared once more on the other side of the frosted glass pane, this time joined by someone that looked like one of their grey wolf compatriots. Benjamin Clawhauser’s rotund shadow was unmistakable, as well as his flamboyantly fabulous voice. “Chief, I swear I told the boys not to lock it this time!” He explained.

“Never mind, just open it!” Bogo replied in his stoic, stalwart manner. “And where are Hopps and Wilde? I want them listening in on this one.” The chief barked. “That skunk can wait a little bit longer.”

As the darkened room lit up with the light of the opened door, Nick and Judy clung to each other desperately under the large interrogation table. Judy had hastily buttoned back her top and managed to slap on as much of her jumpsuit as she could, avoiding Nick’s knot with her zipper. Nick was frozen, wide-eyed, trying to stay in the center of the table as their much larger colleagues’ legs came into view.

“How long? Until you can come out of me?” Judy asked, a wide-eyed look of desperation on her face. “We are so dead!” She pulled one of her ears in a moment before a grey foot could step on it as Officer Wolfowitz sat down on one side of the table. She looked on in horror as the chair on the other side pulled away from the cowering couple and the shackled feet of a feline perp, a lynx from the looks of it, hopped onto the chair. “How long?”

Nick tried to shake the fear off to remember how long it usually took. That was when the tiny little version of himself, standing in the back of his subconscious stepped out of the shadows of his mind to wave and smile at him in that smug manner. _‘You should have listened,’_ he mouthed towards the horrified fox.

Nick gave Judy a look of terror as he mouthed out how long the conjoined couple would need to stay attached to each other, trying to keep silent while their colleagues conducted a suspect interrogation inches above their sweaty bodies.

“Five minutes.”

 


	2. Country Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy takes Nick home to Bunnyborrrow. And then Judy takes Nick to her room. And then Judy takes Nick.

"Judy, this just feels like all kinds of wrong," Nicholas P. Wilde mumbled softly, somewhat incoherently, as he tried covered half of his face with one paw trying to avert his gaze. It was cute how he was simultaneously looking to one side, the fingers of his right hand spread loosely over his cheek and forehead, and yet she could see that the deep green of his eyes were focused on her intently. The springs on her childhood bed creaked as the red fox, her partner back at the Zootopia Police Department, her best friend, and not-exactly-boyfriend, shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the rabbit-sized mattress. “If your folks find out, they’re going to kill me, you know.”

"Relax, they're all occupied downstairs." Judy Hopps, somewhat-famous police mammal and long-time farm girl, gave her not-boyfriend the kind of sly, smug smile that he normally was the one to give her. "Trust me," she said in a confident, reassuring manner as she stood in the doorway of her personal bathroom, facing her partner who was sitting precariously on the bed on which she had spent most of her twenty-some odd years of life on. “Besides, they’ll kill both of us. Not just you.”

Outside, there were the muffled sounds of children playing. Her younger brothers and sisters, the ones who were still too young for school and the ones who had just come home from primary school, were carousing each other on the grounds of the Hopps Family Farm. It was late afternoon, maybe an hour or two before sundown. Judy had managed to convince her partner to come home with her to Bunnyborrow, just a few hundred miles outside the Zootopia city limits, for the weekend. Nick took some convincing, but in the end, bolstered by a Friday off courtesy of Chief Bogo, he agreed.

Judy smiled as she took on a sexy pose for him, at least it felt like a sexy pose, one arm up on the doorjamb while the other on her hip. He was clearly uncomfortable, which excited her even more. Nick called her ‘Judy’, which he almost never did unless he was under some kind of duress. Perhaps being seduced by his not-girlfriend-slash-partner counted.

Judy's fingers trembled with excitement as she fumbled with the topmost buttons of her button-down dress shirt. She took another slow, sultry step as the pink flannel cascaded down her bare hips, tickling the spot where the garter of her panties dug into her grey fur. Behind her, a pair of worn jeans lay in a crumpled pile on the tile floor of her bathroom.

Nick's eyes were as wide as coasters when the last button came loose and the cold evening air sent the bottom halves of her shirt fluttering behind her past her tail. Judy took extra care with her steps, keeping her elbows tucked in while she moved so that the soft fabric covering the tips of her breasts stayed in place and provided her a sense of modesty. Not that that was the point.

Her partner continued staring at her without a sound, mouth slightly agape and nose twitching ever so slightly. His ears lay flat behind his eyes, as if they were trying to escape by digging into his skull. Paws clutching the top sheet of her bed on either side of him as he shifted his legs, splayed out in front of him.

Judy flashed him a naughty smile as she reached the foot of her childhood bed, a bed Nick barely fit on, and ducked forward placing her left knee on the tip of his long, bushy tail. She straightened her back, throwing her ears over her head, and pushed her chest outwards as she let the inner hems of her dress shirt part over her breasts, exposing most of herself to the panting fox beneath her.

"This is so wrong," he managed to mumble as he pulled his tail out from under her and pulled his legs closer to his body. He kicked his knee to one side, and then repeated the movement with the other leg. Judy realized why Nick's lower half had been fidgeting the moment she pushed open her bathroom door and posed in the doorway half-naked. And it was the reaction she had expected to get.

"Ssshhh, Mister Wilde. There's nothing to be worried about," she said in a low, breathy whisper. She moved forwards on her knees, seductively swinging her torso from side-to-side, teasing her victim with glimpses of her erect nipples. She could feel them peeking out from behind the striped pink fabric of her top as it swung with her movements.

Her partner seemed somewhat agitated, or at least uncomfortable. His gaze slowly descended from her face to her partially-covered chest. There was the unmistakable glistening residue of saliva on his lips as he subconsciously drew his tongue sideways across them. But he was on edge. His eyes flicked sideways towards her bedroom door in response to a random bump coming from the floor above. "Lock-"

"Of course," she reassured him. As a member of a large rabbit family, she was used to living in a house with dozens of siblings of different ages and varying levels of curiosity. As one of the older Hopps', Judy had her room all to herself while most of her younger brothers and sisters shared communal rooms in one of the many connected units of the Hopps family farmhouse. Privacy wasn't a universal concept in the household, and it was instinctual for her to lock her door whenever she wanted time alone. And right now, she wanted time alone with the one mammal in the world who made her feel like a real person.

Judy's knees went over her partner's thighs, her right shin dragging on purpose over and against his still-clothed body right over that spot where his thighs met. Her tail popped out in arousal as she felt Nick's throbbing hardness beneath the rough fabric of his pants, eliciting a deep and sensual gasp from the fox.

"Rawr!" She clambered on top of his slender torso, knees straddling the soft spot where his ribs ended. Judy placed her paws on his green tropical print shirt, her right hand directly above his left breast pocket. Nick made a weak attempt to get up but she shoved him back down with all her weight and then quickly went to work on the buttons on his top. In record time, she had his shirt open down to his belt.

"Carrots, you are one crazy rabbit!" Nick exclaimed, finally giving in to her advances with a smile that rivaled hers' in sheer naughtiness. She felt a stirring in her gut as Nick's hands grabbed her flanks. First over her shirt, then his fingers snaked inwards, seeking her bare fur. It tickled, his padded paws toying with her exposed and stretched fur right above where the garter of her carrot-print panties ended. Nick drew his fingers along the top of the elastic band, lightly grazing the fur-covered flesh that bulged out above her hips on either side of her tail. She could feel his thumbs sneaking behind the soft cotton, on the other side of her body below her navel. She grew even tighter just inches below where he was touching her.

"Ohh," she let out a pained breath as she reared back, taking Nick's paws in her hands. She pulled them up as she thrust her chest free of her shirt and placed his palms on top of her bared breasts.

Almost on instinct, he growled and spread his fingers outwards, grasping as much of her sensitive meat as he could in each hand. Judy felt a shudder rush down her spine as her partner lightly squeezed her furry mounds, another pained groan escaping from her throat.

She leaned forward, placing her weight on Nick's palms while her freed hands cupped his face. Judy felt her breasts mashing against the soft pads of his hands as she bent downwards, her tongue already out of her mouth and aiming for Nick's mouth.

Nick met her mouth with his own fleshy tongue, slipping into her ready mouth. It began exploring the crevices between her lips and her gums, a massaging sensation that caused her to grind herself onto his exposed belly.

He refused to relinquish her breasts, even after several dozen sloppy kisses. Judy's coherent thoughts degenerated into a mixed mush as he mashed them with an intensity that belied extreme familiarity with her body. He alternated between squeezing just hard enough to make her momentarily stop sucking on his mouth and a melodic, circular motion with his fingers as if her were tapping them lightly in sequence on a musical instrument.

Judy responded like a musical instrument anyway, yipping, yelping and chirping as her lover dug his digits into her overly sensitive flesh. All remaining vestiges of the world outside the room vanished, the ambient noise coming in from the windows disappeared, the scent of boiling carrots replaced by that unmistakable odor she had come to love in the past few months. Fox musk.

She found herself breathing rapidly and lightly as Nick continued his assault on her chest, even as she pushed up on his chest with her hands, her ears drooping down the sides of her head falling like curtains on either side of their faces.

A momentary loss of coherence sent Judy crashing back down onto her lover's body, her face landing beside the tufts of his left ear. "I want you inside me," she whimpered, her hands reaching downwards between her thighs towards Nick's hardness.

Her fingers found his slender foxhood, rigidly pressing against the inside of his pants. It felt solid and angry, mirroring the growling that echoed from within his throat. Her sense of smell wasn't as sensitive as his', but she felt herself racing towards greater arousal as his musk filled her nostrils. She could only imagine how he was feeling with the aroma of her own heat rushing into his.

"Out!" A single word escaped her lips as she fumbled for the buttons of his pants, only to realize that his belt was still securely buckled. "Hrrrr," she let out a savage growl while digging her blunt claws into his abdomen and dragging them downwards in frustration. "Need you. Out."

"Ow, on it!" Nick finally let her breasts go as his paws went for his belt, allowing Judy to take in a deep breath. She exhaled in relief as blood rushed back into her sensitive flesh, still throbbing ecstatically from the punishment they had been taking.

Nick pushed her to one side, bucking his hips to free his unbelted, unbuttoned and unzipped trousers. On her side, Judy decided to follow suit and slipped her cotton panties off as well. They were soaked with her own personal wetness, almost dripping from that spot just in front of the opening where her tail went. She hurled them into the corner where Nick's pants had landed just moments before.

"Mine!" She turned to her canine boyfriend, just having laid back down in repose, and lunged. He barely had enough time to register a surprised gasp as the excited rabbit wrapped her tiny paws around his foxhood. Judy suppressed another shudder as she showered Nick with tiny kisses all over its angry crimson length.

Nick's panting had grown louder and more irregular. The fox was now lying flat on his back, his bushy tail wagging rapidly between his outstretched legs which, along with his arms were just splayed outwards reaching out towards the four corners of the bed. There was a slight scratching sound from his digits digging into the fabric of Judy's bedsheets. She took a brief moment to enjoy her handiwork before returning to the task at hand.

She ducked low and placed her tiny tongue flat on the base of Nick's naked flesh, where his copper-hued fur ended and glistening bare skin began. Her tongue flicked back and forth around the thickened muscular bulge that had locked them together in so many passionate ties. That made her lover throw his head back almost into the wooden headboard. She could see his eyes roll back into his skull as she drew her tongue up along the smooth flesh, craning her neck in order to reach the tip. There, her saliva mixed with the droplets of clear, viscous fluid that her lover's body unconsciously brought forth.

Judy couldn't help but smile as she kissed him on the tip, a single string of that sticky life-giving fluid hanging between it and her lower lip as she slowly pulled away. Above her, Nick's breathing was rapid and shallow, his eyes shut, his fleshy tongue hanging limply from the corner of his mouth. Another deep groan pushed itself past light gasps as Judy returned back down and began her lingual massage anew.

Up and down, up and down she went, turning Nick into a quivering mess until she herself was panting in unison with her excited lover. The feel of his unique taste on her lips sent a shudder down her back, ending with her tail standing to attention up behind her. Judy could feel something dripping down the inside of her thighs, soaking her already moist fur. Another jolt from down there was her body screaming out to her that she was ready.

"Ni-ick," she choked as she clambered on top of her lover and shared with him what little residue of himself that was all over her lips. There was a look in his eyes as he must have recognized that peculiar taste in her mouth. The look mirrored feelings and emotions Judy was unsuccessfully keeping at bay inside her. The hunger.

Her lover bared his teeth and growled, his padded paws grasping her shoulders and lifting her up above him. Despite being together for a while now, it was always a surprise to her whenever Nick exerted his full strength on her comparatively frail body. It was a given that she never really thought much about in their day-to-day lives, yet as a rabbit, she was nearly just half his size and much, much lighter.

With a burst of energy, Nick sprung upwards just enough to twist their bodies and reverse their positions so that he was now over her and she under him. Judy steadied herself by planting her heels on both sides, feeling herself spread open like the petals of a waking flower. She noticed Nick's nostrils contract a few times, knowing full well that his canine senses would pick up what to her was the odorless scent of her own throbbing self.

"Ohh," Judy exhaled as she felt a light, tickling sensation between her legs. "Nick? How?" She wondered what was happening down there since her partner's snout was still hovering over her own face, his wrists rubbing the flannel of her dress shirt against her shoulders. He simply smiled down at her hungrily while a wave of extreme pleasure radiated out from that sensitive spot once more.

It took her a minute or so to gather the strength to raise her head and look. There, between her thighs, was Nick's bushy red tail. He was flicking it over her bared wetness, its course bristles dancing weightlessly over and on her pulsating pink flesh. Another moan rushed out of Judy as she let the back of her head fall back onto her bed. Her thoughts swirled as the ingenious fox continued his caudal assault, stimulating her with nothing but his tail. She could feel her muscles down there contracting rhythmically, pulsing in tune with her shallow gasps while her heart pounded much more rapidly beneath her chest.

"P-please," she managed a few seconds of lucidity to give her lover 'the look.' It was an expression they had both subconsciously known to respond to, whichever one of them gave in to it first. Mouth wide agape, tongue peeking out from within, pupils dilated and eyes trying desperately to stay open against an all-out assault on her senses. It was the look of total surrender.

Nick nodded, the smug smile on his face replaced by a look of instinctual hunger. She felt herself moving downwards as he took hold oh her bare flanks and slowly eased her tiny body towards himself.

"Hnnnnnnngh!"

"Ohh my god!"

Their cries mingled with each other as she felt Nick slide effortlessly into her, excruciatingly slow as she realized he was fighting the urge to just ram it in without any fanfare. Slow and steady, she felt herself being filled and stretched as her throbbing rabbithood accommodated his thickness. The sensations shot up her hips, causing her to release a pained and frustrated groan. Her lover was doing it on purpose, Judy figured as she clutched at the fur on his abdomen with her paws.

"Aah!" Judy slammed her fists on the bed as she felt his bulging knot press into her lips. She steeled herself for some pain waiting the thick, muscular bulge, much thicker than the rest of what it was a part of, to spread herself open. But the sharp stinging sensation of pain mixed in with pleasure never came.

Instead, she could feel Nick reverse himself, pulling back outwards at the same, sloth like cadence that allowed Judy's body to register every single one of her nerve endings down there. They each screamed out in frustrated agony, craving that sensual friction that would help her on her way to the edge.

After two more of her lover's teasing thrusts, Judy could bear no more. With a mighty shout, one that a more sober her would have worried about being heard by her siblings downstairs, Judy kicked off her bed, angling away from the window to the right, and spun them around once more. From underneath her, Nick gave her a momentarily surprised look before his mouth melted back into that hungrily aroused form that teetered on the brink of carnal lust. It was her turn to smile, Judy realized. She was on top, and in control.

With her tiny paws, she reached back down to reposition Nick's foxhood, which had slipped out of her and was slightly tapping her belly. She felt his paws clutch the outside of her thighs, steadying her as she reared up to accommodate his length. With a gasp, he slid in as effortlessly as he had earlier, no small help from her dripping juices, dribbling down her inner thighs and now on her lover's belly.

Judy felt the fur all over her body stand on end as she lowered herself down onto Nick, finally exhaling loudly as she felt his knot against her swollen flesh. It felt incredible, having almost all of her lover inside her, filling her every crevasse, stretching her sensitive flesh to its very limit. She felt her ears shoot straight up with blood, before melting back down to rest on her back, as limp as two sheets of silk over her plaid shirt.

He was large, almost too large, they had initially thought. Nature had never intended a fox and a rabbit to lay together in carnal bliss, and they had feared that they were thus physically incompatible at first. But life was always an entity that managed to find a way, and love was an even stronger motivator for the odd couple. And so there she was, a tiny rabbit impaled upon the flesh of her natural predator, writhing not in agony but in ecstasy.

Beneath her, Nick had folded his arms up and was resting his hands under his head. He gazed down his snout, up towards her partially naked torso. It seemed like he was just lazily enjoying the view. It was so typical Nicholas P. Wilde.

Judy stuck her tongue out for a moment before placing her right hand on his belly, helping her steady herself as she squeezed her thighs together, pushing her upwards. She dared a glance out at the window to her right, hoping none of her siblings were outside. The sun had already sunk far below the horizon and the sky had taken on a darker shade of blue, almost as dark as deep ocean blue. Thankfully, nobody was far enough from the house to be standing at an angle that would allow them to see into her room. Besides, it had gone dark and the only illumination was from the carrot-shaped lamp beside her bed, just a foot to the right of Nick's face. His smug, smug face.

With a heartfelt grunt, she dropped rapidly down onto his knot, taking his whole length sans-bulge within her and wiping that smug look off his face in one swift movement. His green eyes popped open pretty quickly in response to the sudden stimulation of his rigid muscle. Judy could feel him moving inside her, tapping on her inner walls like an inverted pendulum of pure desire.

"Mmnh." With her free hand, she cupped her left breast and began squeezing and massaging it in a circular fashion. Her hips followed the movement of her palm, grinding against Nick in a clockwise motion, swirling him inside her. She could feel hardness scraping against the soft fur of her palm, and then her finger as she traced circles over her erect nipple.

Underneath, Nick reached upwards, resting his left hand on her other breast. He started massaging, syncing his motions with her own hand. Judy couldn't help but groan as the underside of his palm, a paw pad evolved lifetimes ago for traction and cushioning, scraped the tip of her right nub much more intensely than her own furry hands.

Judy let out an exhilarated scream as she placed both hands behind her for support, right on her partner's thighs, while she arched her back and presented her chest outwards. He took the cue, taking hold of her other breast and continuing his circular massage, now gently mashing both of her swollen mounds in unison. This electrified her body, making her arch outwards so much that she could see the back of her room upside-down when she opened her eyes for a fleeting moment. Above her - or beneath depending on her perspective - her large ears swung back-and-forth as she ground her body up and down with her lover still inside her.

The couple kept it going for quite some time, with the panting fox massaging his lover's engorged breasts while she bounced and pumped herself on top of him. Neither of them consciously noticed their tempo gradually increasing speed, building up to a release that they had been seeking since early that day. For Judy, it felt like those dreaded first few dozen seconds on a roller coaster, slowly climbing towards that peak that would begin the sharp crash into oblivion. Except that instead of inevitable dread, it was an inner atmosphere of pure anticipation that was clouding her mind. Judy raised her hips and slammed them back down onto her lover's rigid musculature, edging ever towards the crest of that hill that she could now see, just within arm's reach.

Her lover was faring just as well as she was, alternating between primal growls and quick deep breaths. His green eyes were staring at her gyrating nakedness, staring with an intensity that could bore a hole through her frail form if he so wished. That look softened, inch by inch, with every thrust she managed with her hips, every sloppy kiss she gave his swollen flesh with her inner lips, every gasp she squeezed out from him.

"Niick," she gasped. "I'm. So. Close!" She shouted in between labored breaths. "So close!" It was getting harder to synchronize her breathing with the way she was rapidly moving him in and out. "So. Close!" That dull pressure that had been hovering inside, below the butterflies in her gut had grown exponentially and was about to burst. "So. Close..." Judy just needed one final push. So close.

Nick must have heard her pleas through the haze of scents, sounds and sensations that must have been overloading his canine senses. He was keeping his eyes locked on her nakedness as she felt his hands stop for a brief moment. And then she felt a series of sharp points drag across her overstimulated chest, digging in just enough to leave marks but not so deep as to draw actual blood. It was painful. But not the stinging kind of pain that made one want to jump away in fear of one's safety, but the kind that teetered between that fine line between hurt and ecstasy. And for the rabbit in heat, it certainly was more of the latter.

"Aaaah!" Judy screamed as she felt two pinpricks of pure, undiluted pleasure erupt from her chest. Through the haze of pure lust that had taken over her mind, she forced herself to open her eyes and look down at her breasts. Thin red lines were somewhat visible under her light fur where Nick had dragged his claws on her skin. Claws that were now pinching both of her swollen nipples, digging into her sensitive buds while he rolled and twisted them with his fingers.

One final push.

Judy came.

It started as a dull, ever-present throbbing hiding just underneath and within the swollen flesh of her rabbithood. Knocking lightly on the walls of her sanity, just inches below where her gut was a churning mess. It exploded, instantaneously radiating outwards like a single lightbulb suddenly turned on in the middle of a pitch-black theater. Jolts of electricity spread out over her entire body, down her legs cradling her lover's obliques, up her arms desperately clinging to his thighs as they began to lose strength, even up to her ears that were swinging wildly behind her as she threw her head from side-to-side. It took over her body with repeating explosions, all emanating from the spot, the chamber where the two lovers were connected in carnal bliss.

Beneath her, Nick had joined in her orgasmic throes, bucking his hips wildly as he threw his head upwards, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open. His wild thrusting, along with the fact that his ecstasy was making him squeeze her nipples between his claws well past the point where the distinction between pain and pleasure mattered, simply compounded Judy's own ecstatic bliss.

"N-Nick!"

"J-Ju-Judy!"

"Oh god!"

“Shit!”

"Cu...mming!"

"M-me too!"

"Oh my god!"

"Hey hey, Jude the dude! Time for dinner you two!"

"Nick!"

"Judy!"

 _Wait!_ Something was wrong. Her mind shouted for her to stop but her body continued trembling in the throes of one final orgasm as she fell forward, only to be stopped by her lover's paws once again flat on her breasts and supporting her weight. Judy opened her eyes to see Nick's eyes wide open, way wider than she had expected to see. It wasn't familiar either, not in that familiar post-coital blissful look that she had come to love but rather, it was akin to a look of sheer terror. He wasn't looking at her either.

Judy felt the fur on the back of her neck stand on end as she slowly followed her boyfriend's gaze to the left, away from the window and the darkened farm outside. Instead, Nick was staring, wide-eyed, jaw wide open, towards the inside of her house, at the open doorway where her father stood with a look on his face that mirrored her lover's.

Stu Hopps stood in her doorway with a half-eaten carrot in his mouth, staring in shock at the sight of his naked daughter sitting on top of her equally naked boyfriend. Her boyfriend who just happened to be a fox.

"D-dinner." Stu managed to mumble right before his jaw went even more slack and the carrot he was holding with his teeth clattered to the ground. "Carrots. Dinner." Unblinking, face frozen like a marble statue, he turned towards the hallway and shuffled out of sight. Judy could hear his heavy footfalls on their wooden staircase as he went back downstairs.

Judy felt her arms, ears and legs go limp as she slowly turned to face Nick. He was still holding her up by her chest, her suddenly weightless arms flopping loosely beside Nick's. He had turned to her as well, still speechless and in shock.

"This is not good." He finally said after a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes. His face was drenched with sweat and saliva, looking extremely haggard. Under more normal circumstances, Judy would have planted a kiss on the tip of his snout in an attempt to get him in the mood for another go. The key word being 'normal.'

"Not good," she repeated, her mind still a jumbled mess. It was never a good time for conversation immediately after a barrage of intense orgasms. That, plus what had just happened? Judy's mind was pure mush. "I'm dead," she mumbled.

Outside, the sounds of family life grew louder as her brothers and sisters gradually gathered out of their rooms, headed towards the central pavilion where all two-hundred plus members of the Hopps' household had family-wide gatherings.

Judy gave her partner a horrified stare as the full realization of what had just occurred hit her. Downstairs was dinner. And so were her parents.

"Your dad is going to kill me." Nick gulped as he pushed her back up to a sitting position. Judy didn't feel like sitting under her own power, not that she had any left. She collapsed forwards onto Nick's furry chest, her cheek crashing onto a spot just below his neck. Beneath, she could still feel him rigid inside her. She could feel their mingled juices slowly dripping out of her. Hot, viscous tears leaking down her thighs onto her lover's abdomen. It stung.

"No." Judy shook her head as it rested in Nick's chest. "Mom. Mom will kill me." She buried her face in his reddish fur as a pang of embarrassment struck her for a brief moment. "Mom is going to kill us."

Nick bent down and kissed the top of Judy's head, nuzzling his nose in her grey fur. "Totally worth it." He commented, his arms encircling her tiny body in a loving embrace. "Besides, maybe she won't find out."

Outside, one of Judy's sisters paused in front of the open doorway and looked at the two lovers, still connected intimately at the hip. "Moooom! Judy and Nick are kissing nakeeeeed!" Shouted little Bon-bon before skipping down the hallway out of sight.

Mom was going to kill them.


	3. Fallout: Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a continuation of the story from Chapter One: Five Minutes. It is a first in a new sub-series I'm calling "Fallout" chapters. Essentially conclusion chapters to primarily lewd chapters that ended on an open note.

"Hopps! Wilde! Just what were you thinking?" Officer Judy Hopps felt herself shrink inwards at the sound of her superior officer’s voice booming in her ears. It reverberated in the caverns of her mind in the space between her temples for a while, even after he had gone back to glaring menacingly at the tiny rabbit.

Beside her, Officer Nicholas P. Wilde stammered, attempting to step up to her defense. "Chief Bogo, we uh," his voice trailed off as his words left him, leaving him standing in the path of the chief's icy glare. "I don’t think. We uh. Weren't thinking with our heads?" He finally managed to finish his thought in the middle of one of the chief's angry grunts. Nick was visibly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one padded foot to the other. He was obviously still coming off the sensual high the two were in mere minutes before. Judy hoped the chief didn't notice the wet patch on her partner's pants where he was still clearly bulging. She crossed her legs trying to hide her own throbbing soreness.

"Damn right you weren't!" Chief Bogo slammed his huge, hooved fist onto the thick, wooden tabletop. Through her large feet, Judy could feel the force of the impact carry straight through the table and into the floor. "You interrupted a crucial interrogation and jeopardized an entire investigation!" The chief was clearly pissed off.

Frankly, she couldn't blame him. They had just popped up from under the table in the interrogation room, mere seconds after Nick was soft enough to disengage from where he was buried in Judy's body, right where they were connected at the hip. Actually, he wasn't exactly soft enough when they pulled apart, the throbbing pain between Judy's thighs reminded her. She felt for lack of a better word - torn.

Nick raised his hand. "But chief, maybe it isn't that bad-"

"The suspect has lawyered up, thanks to your antics." The chief cut Nick off in mid-sentence. Judy shook her head as her ears flopped forward over her eyes. Okay, that was bad. That effectively shut down the entire interrogation.

"You do not hide under the interrogation table no matter how small you two think you are!" The enormous Cape Buffalo boomed at the tiny pair again. Judy could feel the force of his words flow over the fur on her forehead, along with just enough steam and spittle to make it uncomfortable. “You know I don’t care much for your antics, but I let you have leeway out in the field. Here in the station however, we do things by the book!” He slammed his hand down on the table to further hammer his point in.

Nick seemed like he was about to say something again, but this time Judy managed to kick him in the back of the leg to interrupt. Acquiescence appeared to be the most appropriate response to the chief’s tirade right now.

"Yes sir, Chief Bogo sir," she uttered her words as carefully contrite and as sincere as she could possibly muster. Nick was clearly not his usual sarcastically diplomatic self right now, completely understandable considering what had just transpired between them. He needed to calm down. She caught the tip of his long tail in between her toes and tugged downwards. Hopefully he’d get the signal.

The two small police officers stood there quietly, waiting for an additional dose of dressing down from their superior. Chief Bogo stood from his chair behind his huge desk and crossed his arms in front of his enormous barrel of a chest. The large Cape Buffalo towered several heads over the two policemammals. Not even Nick's sizable height lead over Judy seemed to matter as Bogo literally looked down at the pair. Judy steeled herself for an official sanction, maybe even a suspension. She felt her heart sinking along with her hopes and dreams. This was going to be a huge setback to making detective.

But surprisingly, the chief simply shook his head and puffed. "Just, don't do it again." His horns, each one as big as Judy herself, shook from side to side along with the rest of his massive head. "Am I clear?"

Judy nodded, speechless. Was the chief was letting them off easy? It sure felt that way. She could feel her right foot shaking, wanting to tap on the floor repeatedly. She summoned some more of her willpower in an attempt to suppress her natural rabbit instincts.

"Am I clear?" Chief Bogo repeated, in a tone that was a little bit less loud but just as firm. He squinted at the pair, hooves on his waist, waiting for their acknowledgement. He seemed less angry than just a few minutes ago.

"Yes sir," Judy managed to stammer. Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief. They were getting off. Which was ironic considering that them getting off was the cause of this whole mess in the first place. Judy would have smirked at that if they weren’t in such hot water at the moment.

"Wilde?" The chief turned to her canine companion, his voice a tad more gruff than when he was addressing her. It was a tone he used with Nick often, especially when the latter was being evasively difficult. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir Chief Bogo sir!" Nick snapped to attention, his hand going up to his brow in a misplaced salute. Realizing his mistake, it sank back down to his side along with his gaze. "I mean, yes sir." He clearly still had other things in mind, judging from the way he stole a quick sideways glance at his partner.

"One day unofficial suspension." The chief said without the customary grin he wore whenever he was dealing out deserved sanctions. Judy winced hearing those words. Sure it was unofficial, meaning it wouldn't find its way onto either of their professional records, but a sanction was still a sanction. Beside her, Nick's body language had relaxed somewhat but there was still some stiffness to his movements. The suspension wasn’t what seemed to be othering him, however. Her partner wasn't as keen as she was maintaining as spotless a record as possible.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Nick said, his arms reaching behind Judy to pat her on the small of the back. He missed by a few inches, his padded palm brushing against the tip of her tail. It made her ears perk up somewhat, hopefully not enough that the chief noticed.

"Alright, go." The chief waved them off. “Don’t go back out,” he ordered. "Just spend the rest of the day thinking about what you did." He turned around to face the wall, shaking his head again. "And get the wolves in here, we have to salvage what's left of our investigation." He ordered. "Thanks to you two." Bogo hastily added with a resigned puff, one hand holding one of his horns in frustration.

"Yes sir." Judy and Nick nodded at each other and slowly crept towards the door, each one trying to make as little sound as possible. Judy gulped, hoping the chief wouldn’t call them back for more sanctions. Nick appeared relieved, way more than she felt. As they were about to pass through the doorway, the chief cleared his throat from behind his desk.

"Enjoy your three day weekend."

 

* * *

 

 

There wasn't any need to look for the wolves after all, the two discovered. Wolford and Lupez, two of their more canine compatriots in the department, were right outside the door as Judy and Nick left the chief's office.

Unlike the many other species they worked with, the wolves mostly kept to themselves even when partnered to the others. Pack instinct, Nick once told her. Something foxes obviously didn’t have. Judy remembered something the sophisticated ‘businessman’ and gentlemouse-slash-crime lord Mr. Big had told her when they first met. Underneath it all, they were all still animals. Instinct was something each and every mammal in Zootopia had to deal with, from the smallest mice to the largest elephant. And as a rabbit, Judy could feel her instincts throbbing within her.

"Sorry about your investigation guys," the tiny police rabbit apologized pre-emptively, pulling Nick behind her as she tried to squeeze past the two wolves. The sooner they were downstairs, the better. For some strange reason, the wolves were grinning at the smaller pair in a rather weird fashion. "You probably already know, Chief wants to talk to you guys,” Judy said as they passed them.

"Yeah, we heard him." Wolford said. He was leaning in a relaxed manner against the corridor wall, upper back flat against the concrete while his arms were folded above and behind his head, his elbows beside his large ears. "It's a wolf thing," he gave her a toothy smile, exposing his sharp canine teeth. "Enhanced senses."

Beside him, Lupez stood in a less-relaxed manner, feet apart, bushy tail between his legs, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Listening in on an interrogation. Not very professional, Hopps." He said with an annoyed look on his face. The taller wolf shook his head and made _‘tsk tsk’_ sounds with his lips. Judy guessed he was the principal on this case. Essentially, it was his case they screwed up.

"Yeah. Something Wilde would pull. Not you." Wolford chimed in. They were acting a bit strangely, almost teasing. It was weird. And the wolves were never this chummy with the two small mammals. Something was up. "Hiding under the table. I mean, it's not as if you could've taped a phone or an actual bug under there if you were _'really'_ listening in."

Judy didn't feel right, and she suddenly had a feeling of wanting to run downstairs and hide. Something was clearly amiss. She tried to pull Nick towards the staircase but Wolford suddenly put his arm around the much smaller fox.

"Nice job Wilde," the wolf elbowed the fox in the shoulder, his eyebrows jumping up and down in a sign of approval, right before they shifted sideways towards Judy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nick replied in his usual deadpan manner, Judy noticing carefully hidden suspicion behind his neutral eyes. They knew something had happened. She hoped it wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

"Enhanced senses, my canine brother." Lupez suddenly grinned and gave Nick a knowing look. "You have them. So do we. Sight. Hearing." The two wolves turned their teasing looks towards the rabbit. "And smell."

"I don't know what you're..." Judy said slowly as she backed away from the wolves. A dread feeling came over her as she slowly realized what they were implying. Nick was a bit slower on the uptake, looking quizzically at Wolford as he extricated himself from the former's draped arm. He still hadn’t gone back to his usual self, it seemed.

"Let's just say whatever you can smell, Nicky...so can we." Lupez pointed with his snout towards Judy, his gums wrinkling as he did so. "And we smell..."

"...a happy bunny." Wolford completed his packmate's sentence, giving Judy a knowing look.

The fox's ears perked up and his eyes popped wide open as he realized what his partner had figured out a minute or two ago. Judy could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Her throat felt dry. She wondered if Nick was feeling the same way.

"About damn time, you two." Lupez gave them a nod as he stretched his arms upwards, giving his compatriot a slap on the shoulder, gesturing towards Chief Bogo's office door.

"This is going to be our little secret," Wolford grinned, exposing way too many of his sharp canine teeth for Judy's comfort. He gave Nick several more of those eyebrow approvals. The other wolf winked at Judy as they knocked on the chief's office door.

All she could muster was a guilty grin and a weightless giggle as the odd couple slowly backed away, towards the staircase that led down to the ZPD common areas. Her partner uttered a weak laugh as the wolves entered the chief's office. Just as they reached the top of the staircase, Lupez's snout popped back out.

"Hey Hopps!" He shouted. "Be more careful next time. The bears have a much better sense of smell than we do." He said before he slipped back inside, the heavy wooden door of the chief's office closing behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick and Judy scampered downstairs without saying a word to each the other the entire way. Clawhauser tried to call their attention as they passed within his sight but Judy ignored the portly desk officer and continued all the way into the bowels of the police station. Most of their compatriots were still out, and it was too early for the policemammals on the night shift. Thankfully, the locker room was completely empty when they got there.

It was Judy who broke first.

"Oh my god we are so dead!" She squealed, her palms bunching up her cheeks into her extremely widened eyes. Her voice reverberated against the enormous metal doors that lined the walls, and Nick gave her a quick look of panic. The locker room was still a public place, and a tiny part of her was trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"We're dead. They know! They knoooow!" She felt the panic rise in her throat, looking at all the names emblazoned on the locker doors. If word of their tryst leaked out, and the wolves already knew, it was only a matter of time before it reached anyone that might object, like the chief. And Judy couldn't exactly remember if there were explicit rules against fraternizing with fellow officers, but she felt like Chief Bogo would definitely disapprove. She was watching her detective's shield go down the drain. Scratch that. This was her career down the drain.

She felt the warmth of her partner's furry arm drape across the back of her neck. "We'll be fine, carrots." Nick's reassuring tone somehow refused to be as contagious as it could be. "It's the wolves. We can trust them." He said. "I hope." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"Besides, they could have been smelling something else. I can barely smell you," Nick said. The fox started sniffing the air above their heads to demonstrate. He seemed fine, at least until he caught wind of a specific scent that made his pupils visibly dilate and his tail stand erect for a few brief moments. Nick quickly slipped back into his casual self, but not before Judy noticed him stealing a glance in her direction. From that momentary look on his face, she had an idea what he had detected with his canine senses. Her.

The burning in her cheeks rose in intensity. Judy could swear her face was turning a noticeably bright shade of red, even beneath her grey fur. She turned to Nick and buried her face in his side, partly so he wouldn't notice her blushing. And then partly because it felt like the right thing to do.

"Wolfowitz was in the room with us," Judy said into Nick's flank, her voice muffled by her partner’s coat. "He definitely knows. And told the rest of the pack. Who knows who'll know by tomorrow?" She buried her tiny button nose deeper into Nick's side.

She felt Nick's padded paw on the back of her head. "Nah, they said they'd keep it a secret. They may be like that but we can trust them." Already, his words were having a soothing effect, dissipating her worries out like steam rising from the top of her head, in between her ears.

"Promise?" She pushed her puffy cheek against his torso to look up at him. There was just something in his deep, green eyes that just swallowed her in. She could feel the choking feeling in her throat subsiding as she delved deep into his gaze.

"Promise," Nick’s paw started rubbing beyond the small of her back, up and down against her tense spine. "You bunnies. So emotional,” he whispered into her ear, his sharp muzzle stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her large, rabbit ears.

Judy felt her backbone collapse against her partner’s palm. She twisted her head upwards with his nose still inside one of her ears, slowly slipping it out and then meeting it with her own nose. Instinct was boiling inside her. Still boiling.

Nick’s emerald eyes threatened to swallow her once more, but she could feel her partner staring back into her own, much larger eyes. He was slipping as well, his exhaled breaths getting stronger, flushing her face in warm air that smelled like the inside of his mouth. It was a smell that reminded her that the fox whose lips were within an inch of her own was not only her partner, but her lover.

One brief moment passed and the synchronicity of fate took over the two mammals once more, with both fox and rabbit reaching for the other while bringing their lips together in a ravenous open-mouthed kiss.

Almost instantly, all of Judy’s worries and problems evaporated just like that, replaced by a continuation of the same feelings she had been feeling earlier – when they had been so rudely interrupted by the inconvenience of reality. As it had been less than an hour ago, they were in each other’s arms again, mouths locked together like two unique pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly against each other’s contours and crevasses.

"Round two, sly fox!" Judy whispered loudly into Nick’s ear moments before she bit down on it with her upper incisors. She made sure to press down hard enough for her lower lips to feel her teeth but not enough to hurt Nick, not that he would admit it if he were. Not that he would notice anyway.

“Carrots.” Nick uttered as he tried to push her away gently. “Not here,” he said reluctantly, his tongue wiping some spittle away from Judy’s lips. Outside, the sounds of the police department barely filtered in this deep into the station, but he may be hearing something well beyond the range of her rabbit senses.

The rabbit sighed. He was right. They were already in trouble as it were. If anyone were to catch them here, out in the open, it would be a scandal. She glanced up at the clock on the wall above the open doorway that led to the general hallway. It was still some time before they could leave, and hopefully continue what they were doing somewhere else. No good.

Nick was looking at her, having just figured out what she was thinking. The two looked around, heads flicking to-and-fro, searching for the same thing. Their gazes converged on it at the same time. There in the far corner, was an unused locker. Its large door, much larger than either of them, swinging open by rusty metal hinges that had been left alone for too long. It was the one nobody wanted to take – the one too large for anyone’s gear with the exception of their elephant compatriots and the chief himself.

A naughty grin crept onto Judy’s face, racing the one that was slowly forming on her lover’s mouth. Nick winked and nodded, grabbing Judy’s wrist as they headed for the inside of the locker. Despite its size, it was still a tight squeeze for the two. Judy could feel Nick’s bushy tail bent at what must have been an uncomfortable angle, circling around into her left cheek. And it was dark. There was barely enough illumination to see the end of her nose as Nick eased the heavy metal door shut, leaving them in what little light passed through the horizontal slits conveniently at Judy’s face level on the bottom of the door.

None of that mattered.

Judy took Nick's paw and gently brought it up to her mouth. Her eyelid dropped halfway down her large eyes as a naughty smile formed on her lips. Her gaze drifted beyond his arm onto his surprised face. He was clearly not expecting this, and yet she could see the excitement behind his eyes. She winked at him right before she brought her face closer to his outstretched hand and slipped his index finger into her mouth.

In and out, in and out, Nick's stubby finger tickled Judy's stretched lips. Her hairless, wet skin formed a slippery seal around his furry digit. It slid into her mouth with little resistance, sliding back out with a bit more effort as Judy kept sucking even on the way out. Her tongue found the dull claw at the tip of his finger, letting it dig into the meat of her flesh as she let it reach the back of her throat.

Somewhere between his third and fourth fingers, Nick had started panting. He looked longingly at her, almost looking like he was about to jump her at any second. Only Judy holding up her other hand, wagging her finger in front of his snout presumably stopped him from pouncing.

Judy could feel her own body reacting to her teasing. Her chest felt swollen and sensitive. If not for the protective vest she wore over her torso, she felt like her nipples would have been poking through the thin neoprene jumpsuit she wore as part of her daily work attire. She could already feel the rough under mesh of her vest scraping against her sensitive nubs, only slightly mitigated by the thin membranous fabric of her jumpsuit. Judy let out an unplanned moan as the sensations building up in her body came to an explosive head.

"Carrots, are you ok?" Nick managed to ask through his heavy panting. His tongue was hanging partially out of his mouth and the fur around it was visibly matted with his sweat and saliva. He pulled his hand, the one that whose fingers Judy's mouth was still clamped around, bringing her face closer to his snout.

“Uh uh,” Judy half-mumbled as her hands went up to Nick’s belt buckle. “Need. You. Inside.” She said between heavy breaths while her fingers fumbled with the metal clasp. She could already feel Nick’s hands squeezing her breasts over her uniform. That was coming off right after this, she thought.

"Are we really doing this again?" Nick asked, one of her ears in his salivating mouth.

His words said one thing but he clearly already had an answer to his own question. Judging from the frantic way his hands went down to help her unbuckle his belt, Judy didn't feel the need to reply.

Besides, Chief's orders. They were definitely going to enjoy their three day weekend.

Starting now.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
